Strangers In Love
by Miko-Chi
Summary: She saved his life, she captured his heart. Their love grew day by day...They're slowly being bounded to each other...Ranma lived in the Tendo residence after Akane, a stranger rescued him. However, little do they know that his existence endangers them...
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own everything or anything of Ranma ½ so I will not need to write disclaimer for the next all chapters!**

_Hi readers and all fans of Ranma ½ , I hope you guys will like this story. I have got an editor for this story which is my nice friend, kachiryu-chi and she writes fantastic fan fics especially about love and romance plus angst. She has wonderful ideas and her grammar is quite good…well…better me._

* * *

The sky was dark as the clouds covered the sky. The wind was gusting very strongly. It seemed like a typhoon was coming. 

A tall, black haired pig-tailed guy was on the ground with severe looking injuries. He groaned in pain. "Pop…" he croaked as he lifted up his head. His deep blue eyes were showing signs of beckoning consciousness.

A figure stood in front of his father and gave him a harsh kick on his stomach. He wanted to give help but he couldn't. It already took all his strength to stand up on his legs. What more could he do to fight?

"Run, Ranma, and RUN!!!" his father yelled to him eventually getting a hit on his head by the dark figure.

"Pop…" he called weakly. The enemy was too strong. Losing too much blood was making him weaker and weaker. His choices had run out. Only one choice remained. He had to run away and avenge his father later. He turned and run.

The figure noticed Ranma's reaction and jumped towards him, slashing his back with a long, sharp dagger. Ranma screamed in pain and fell into the river, his body carried by the dark currents.

"This is not the end, Saotome Ranma" the figure said as ligntning streaked through the dark sky.

The rain started to fall.

* * *

Okay, it's was quite short but please read on to the next few chapters about it and maybe you will find the story enjoyable…I hope. 

Well, now I'm just 'advertising' another story made by me and my editor, kachiryu-chi together which is known as 'Ranma's Double Standard'.

Well…this story is actually based on a romance novel called 'Double Standard' written by Judith Mcnaught. Her novels genre is a loving romance book fancied by many people of the whole world. Maybe you should try reading Judith Mcnaught's book too.

There's also Nora Roberts and Julia Quinn wonderful romance novel too.

Okay, **REVIEW** Please. **THANK You.**


	2. Rescued

**So, here's the next chapter. Do enjoy it!! Thank you to my fantastic editor too, kachiryu-chi!!!**

* * *

In Nerima, dawn arrived as the sun rose from the east.

"Rise and shine Akane. Breakfast is going to be ready soon." The gentle voice of the eldest sister Kasumi called.

The sleepy teen sat up from her bed. Her short blue hair was a bit messy after the tossing and turning in her sleep. She rubbed her chocolate eyes (as everyone does when they wake up in the morning). She quickly changed into her school uniform and went down to the living room.

"Morning, dad." She greeted her father who usually reads the newspaper in the morning.

"Akane, didn't you go for your morning jog?"

"I overslept."

"Okay, that's rare for you." Nabiki, her middle sister said.

She didn't believe herself either, Akane thought.

"Anyway, shouldn't you be on your way to college now?"

"Yeah, I know. Just taking my time, that's all."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Morning in Furinkan High School was rather hateful and annoying. A group of guys from different clubs awaited her arrival at the gate. Soccer Club, Basketball Club, Wrestling Club and others, especially one guy who never gave up before which is former leader of Kendo Club, Kuno Tatewaki. He, who believed he was the man for all ladies and beauties, especially for Tendo Akane whom he is obsess with.

Akane loathed the moment she arrive at the gate. The entire guy rushed towards her led by Kuno. Akane knocked out every single one of them quickly. That left only one now, Kuno. He ran towards her swinging his bokken reciting the same lame old words every morning.

"Tendo Akane, I, Kuno Tatewaki, the Blue Thunder of Furinkan will capture your loving heart with this sword and make you mine!!"

"Get lost, Kuno! I'm going to be late for school!" she jumped and gave a hard kick on his face and ran into the school.

"My, how beautiful you are Tendo Akane." He said then fainted.

She kept sighing as she walked home from school. Her body felt tired after all the kick and punch and stupid proposes from all the guys. It was enough for the day already. She gave another sigh and look at the river.

She was shocked. The river was red like blood. Then, she noticed something floating. She looked closer through the fence. A human! She has got to rescue him or her quickly.

She leapt up to the fence and down to the river. She turns the human around and was surprised. It was a guy, quite handsome with broad muscle. His back was slash rather deeply. His face was very pale, maybe because of the loss of blood.

She checked his pulse.

"It's still steady but weak."

"There's still hope."

* * *

Who is that guy? What will happen to him? 

Akane's fate is slowly changing…

OKAY **REVIEW** PLEASE!!!! Thank you!


	3. DrTofu chat and Akane's toxic porridge

**Hoping you readers are enjoying it!!! Thank you again to my wonderful editor, kachiryu-chi!! Oh yeah, maybe you should try reading the story where both of us wrote it together which is 'Ranma's Double Standard'. GO search for it from my editor's profile and read it and give reviews too plus don't forget about this story too Thanks!!!**

* * *

_Where am I? What is this place?_

His surroundings were dark and gloomy.

_I…what happened to me? Pop……_

Then, he saw a white figure. Pop, his father showing his back at him. He ran towards him reaching out his hand to get a hold of Pop.

_Pop…_

All of the sudden, his father…fell down on to the ground. Blood was gushing out from his body. He screamed in horror but he couldn't hear his voice. How hard he cried, how loud his shout, nothing was heard from him.

_Ranma…_

The enemy appeared in front of him, smiling cynically. It was holding a dagger dripping blood.

_Ranma…_

_It's your turn now…_

Its hands reached out for him.

"Ahhhh!!!"

"What the hell are you screaming for?" a hard smack was given on his head.

"Ite…it hurts you know!!" he yelled.

Then, he only noticed the person who smacked him. It wasn't pop. Who the heck is she anyway??? Its deep blue short hair and chocolate brown eyes was staring at him.

"What are you looking at?" she said to him.

"Nothing special." He said looking around the room.

"Why, how rude you are? And I was taking so much hard time to drag you here, you were so heavy." She crossed her hands on her chest.

Her eyes roamed over his body. He has such a masculine body and good looking but he looks so depressed and stressed. However, looking at the type of clothing he was wearing (a samfuu), he could very well be a martial artist. Perhaps he has been beaten badly by another martial artist and that was the cause of depression probably.

"I think you're hungry now, right? I'll go fetch you some food" she said softly trying to comfort him; she exited the room quickly and Ranma heard her run down the stairs.

He was left alone once again. _What should I do??_, he thought. He was so badly injured that he might even have broken bones. Damn it, how useless could he be now? He blamed himself for losing his father although Pop would always torture him by gulping down all the food and even worst which he once called it 'training', threw Ranma into a pit streaming with hungry cats with many pieces of sausages tied around him. He had gone through all those scary experience just to learn a stupid art called Cat Fu.

But, that was his father after all who always supported him. He was all alone with no one to support him.

Suddenly the door creak open and a man with glasses came in. Ranma look up into his eyes.

"Oh, you're awake already?"

"Who are you?" he asked cautiously.

"I'm a doctor plus the one which has treated you too. My name is Tofu."

Ranma did not answer. He was not interested in this guy.

"I see you don't wish to tell me your name but never mind. Just an advice, you should not do any vigorous activities so to not open your wounds and by the way, you have slept for 3 days 3 nights straight. Okay, see ya." Tofu went away.

Ah, he has slept for 3 days. How time passes so fast he thought. Now, he could not go after his father and worse of the worse, no vigorous activities.

"Sorry to make you wait." The door was flung open and he saw her holding a bowl of something. She laid it in front of him on his lap. He held it up and looked at it.

"What is this?" he asked her.

"Porridge, try it."

He stared at the 'porridge' for a while. It looked watery and some small, little bits of 'meat', he thought.

He took a spoonful of it, unwillingly gulp it down.

All of sudden, he felt a sharp, disgusting feeling and his face darkened. Immediately, he spat out the 'food' with disgust.

"Feh, you call this porridge!?? More like toxic to me."

"Is it that bad?" she took the spoon and tried it herself.

"YUCK!"

"See, I'm right alright. Who in the world cooked this? The person who cooked this must have a dead taste bud!"

"Hey, that's rude!! I tried my best!"

"You cooked this? Unbelievable."

"Believe it."

"Yeah, I think I do. A girl like you could cook such amazing toxic food."

Her face went red. She was blushing, he thought. Instead of hitting him with a matter, which he had a feeling she wanted to do. She look to his eyes and gave him a cute smile.

He himself went hot red too.

"What's your name?"

"Tendo Akane, and yours?"

"I'm Saotome Ranma."

* * *

How is it? How is it? Are enjoying it? Or you may find it a bit boring for now…. 

GO on and read and somehow you will find it more enjoying soon…

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	4. LeelaAkane and Ranma's little Spar

**Ahhh, this part you may find it a bit interesting I think with the help of my editor, kachiryu-chi!!!**

* * *

Within an ancient castle in an unknown forest in the middle of nowhere, there was a dark room. Inside were three people wearing dark cloaks. In the middle of them, a weird looking drawing was drawn on the floor. Something like a magic ring spells. They were sorcerers.

"Where are the two experiments, Leela?" one of them roared.

"Right here, master." A ladylike voice sounded. Soon a person appeared from the darkest side of the room, dragging an old man. The person was a beautiful, young girl with the waist length raven black hair and clear yet deep blue eyes.

But her face was emotionless an unreal.

"It's still alive as you wish, master." She spoke softly.

"What's with all the bruises on him?" another sorcerer asked.

"He resisted, so I just silenced him."

"No more arguing as long he's still alive. Bring him to the prison and lock him up." The third back.

"Yes, master."

"Wait a minute! There should be two! Where's the other one?"

"Leela!"

"He has escaped. However, I have inflicted severe injuries on him and he will not be able to go too far. Yet."

"Go after him and bring him back, or else."

"I obey your command, master." Leela bowed and slipped into the darkness.

"Is it going to work? They are real humans, not like Leela."

"Sacrifices are needed, all for the sake of reviving him."

"Yes, to revive him."

"Father…"

* * *

Dawn rose as the birds chirped happily in the morning. Ranma awoke. It's been 3 days since he came to the Tendo Dojo. Mostly he stayed at home and not doing anything except sitting down in his room, thinking and despairing of the loss of his father. 

He couldn't sleep as he could not stop thinking about his Pop. Suddenly his mind drifted to Akane.

_Akane, she was a cute girl._

If people look into her more carefully, she could be one of the most beautiful girl they ever seen. Look at those luscious curves on her hips and her cute red lips that make people wants to taste and feel it. Plus, her fairly smooth skin is what all women wish to have. Any women would just love this characteristic to seduce guys just for their own fun. _Akane…well…short hair suits her better, I guess._

He got dressed and exited his room. Everyone was still asleep.

He started his adventure in the house. The house is quite big, he thought. Then, he reached to a backyard where there was a pond with koi fishes swimming. He walk on and past by the front gate. _Man, rich girl, isn't she_? _There is a dojo build in this house too. This family must be made of martial artists. Interesting. _Thus he went in for a peep. He then noticed someone was here.

_It's that girl, Tendo Akane._ He watches her from a distance.

She was wearing her yellow gi and tied a band over her forehead. Akane was still standing in the horse riding stance. She breathed in the sir slow and out. In front of her was….bricks??

_Wow, can she break that!? A mere girl like her??_ , he thought.

Akane then raised her right hand.

"HIYEAH!!!" she broke all the bricks into pieces.

_Talented, like a monster, _Ranma thought.

Akane took her towel and wiped her sweat. Hen she turned and noticed Ranma.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't notice you were there."

"No, it's okay. You always train in the morning do you?"

"Yeah, so I won't lose track on my skills."

"I see."

"Wanna spar with me?"

"You would lose to me, for sure." Ranma said confidently.

"Oh yeah, let's see about that! Yeah!!"

She charged forward with her fist and punched. She missed as Ranma leapt up quicker than her punch. He landed with one hand and turn on to his knees. Ranma grinned. Feeling a little pissed, she charged forwards once again but this time she target for his leg. Before her leg could even kick his, he jumped once more with his hand on her head and slightly pushing her down as he landed.

_He's fast and sharp too…_Akane thought as she falls onto her knees and hands to support herselve.

"I told you can't bet me."

"Yeah, you're stronger than me, I guess."

Of course, how could I ever lose to a tomboy and gorilla like you?"

"WHAT DI YOU SAY??" She aimed to punch him.

"Oops." He evaded her attack.

"Moh, you jumping monkey, I'm going for my jog!" she grumbled and went out.

Ranma smiled. _I just like playing with this girl, _he thought.

Akane jog out the front gate and in her heart there was a ring of joy.

_He's not such a bad guy at all._

* * *

So…people do you find it a bit more enjoying?? I hope you find it rather interesting!!! 

**Next part**

"_Hey, Kuno danger!!"_

"_Leela…"_

"_This is the final blow."_

"_I will take her away…"_

_TO BE CONTINUE…_


	5. Morning Talk, Kuno and Kidnapped

**Hi!!! Hoping you are still enjoying it and sorry if the story is a bit fast-paced and short but somehow the next chapter after this I will make it longer and longer and longer and longer…I guess! Well…never mind just hoping you will enjoy it.**

* * *

"Good morning, Kasumi onee-chan." Akane greeted as she came down to the living room followed by Ranma.

"Good morning, Akane-kun. Ara…this is…you have awakened…eh…"

"Saotome Ranma, and thank you for allowing my stay in this residence." Ranma could not blame them for not knowing his name as he has not come out from the room for 3 days. His food supply was sent by Akane and no others.

"Oh, Ranma-kun, that's your name I see." Soun, Akane's father said. A guy with long black hair and moustache look at Ranma then continued reading his newspaper.

"Did you bring some weird guy home again?" a shoujo appeared at the door complimented. She was wearing a green short sleeve and very short pants.

"No, I did not, Nabiki nee-chan!" Akane protested to her middle sister, Tendo Nabiki.

"Then how about the last time when you saved Kuno and brought him back home and then he create chaos by chasing you around to defeat you for your love. Plus, the damage he made in out house cost a sum of money, remember? And now he even waited for you in school for your love and then he only goes to his college."

"That was an accident…"

"Oh yeah, I have got to get the pictures for Kuno today. I promised him."

"Onee-chan! You took my pictures again do you?!"

That was Nabiki's hobby and a way to find money too. Money is her life we can say. She would take Akane's picture sneakily and sell to the fans (guys).

"Ah, ah you're not going to interfere with my business."

"Aren't you supposed to go to college now? You're going to be late!"

"College is college and school is school. College life is a little different than school life you know, Akane. And plus my class is later in the afternoon."

Ranma stood there watching and imagine the both of them yapping and yapping like a dog. _The both of them are fighting like cats and dogs._

"Please enjoy the food, Ranma-kun." Kasumi offered as she paced the food on the table.

"Thanks, this looks delicious!! Better than what she cooks…" Ranma eyed on Akane.

"Hey, are you talking about me!?"

"Mmm, this is absolutely delicious! Food is my life!" Ranma exclaimed ignoring Akane.

* * *

"I'm full. Thank you for the food." Akane laid down the chopstick and took her bag and started to move out.

"Where are you going?" Ranma asked as he continued to munch his food.

"School, don't you go to school, too? Wait, how old is you?"

"20"

"What??"

"What's wrong?"

"Eh…no nothing, it just that I couldn't believe you're that old. You look so young, like my age."

"How about you?" Ranma asked.

"Me?? I'm 17."

"You don't look like 17."

"Oh really, then what do you expect my age to be?"

"Well…a brute brick like you were supposed to be like me, 20."

"Hey, I'm not that old!!! And I'm not brute brick!!"

"Look, look you're not cute at all when you shout like that!! Be a more ladylike or wait I don't think you can at all…tshtshtsh…poor thing."

"Why YOU!!!" Akane carried the table and thrown it at Ranma.

"AHHHHH!!!!"

THUMP!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Akane walk along the riverbank while Ranma walk on the fence of the riverbank. There was a bandage on his forehead.

"Why are you following me?"

"I want to see who are those whose hearts are captured by yours."

"You're so annoying."

"You're so not cute."

The both of them went into silenced.

"TENDO AKANE!!!"

"Huh?" Ranma and Akane look in front at the voice they heard.

"Tendo Akane, I will defeat you and catch your heart!" All of the sudden Kuno came and attack Akane.

"Kuno?! What are you doing here?"

Akane jumped to avoid the attack. Kuno swung his bokken, missing Akane and cracking the ground.

"Hey, this guy isn't bad!" Ranma exclaimed.

Kuno look up and saw Ranma squatting on the fence looking at them. He held his bokken and pointed to Ranma.

"Who are you? Who are you to be so close to Tendo Akane?"

"I'm Saotome Ranma, yoroshiku."

"You sounded like you are discriminating me in my martial arts. I will show you what a true swordsman is!! Prepare yourselve, Saotome Ranma!"

Kuno charged in front at Ranma. He misses and slashes the air but Ranma's shirt got cut a bit.

_I see. He swung his sword so fast that he could slices through the air. Amazing, this world still have many strong fighters!!_ Ranma was excited.

"Where are you hiding from me?" Kuno swung his bokken upwards trying to hit Ranma. Ranma held the tip of the bokken in the middle of his two fingers and changes it hit towards the fence making Kuno crashes onto the fence.

_Wow, Ranma can actually match Kuno!_ Akane was amazed with Ranma's skills. Ranma isn't an ordinary martial artist at all!

Kuno turn and face Ranma once more however with his face full of the fence marks.

"How dare you, Saotome Ranma! HYAHH!!" Kuno ran forward.

Then, Ranma saw something coming from the sky. _Danger._

"Hey Kuno,danger!!"

"HYAH!!" he did not hear the warning.

Kuno then felt a sharp pain at the back of his shoulder. It was a dagger. It stabs him quite deep making him losing his conscious. He fainted. A lady stood there.

"Leela…" Ranma murmured.

* * *

"I have come for you."

"Ranma, who is sh-"

"Akane, stay back. This guy is dangerous." Ranma stood in front of Akane protectively.

Akane see through Ranma's movement and position. He was putting on a defense position. A person wouldn't put themselves in a defense position except unless the person has no confidence in winning or the opponent is…too strong to match with.

She realized she had to help Ranma although she did not know what conflict he had gotten himself into but this girl stabbed Kuno regardless who he is and that is unforgivable. For 3 days she had known Ranma, although it was a short time but deep inside her heart she knows he's not a bad guy.

"Ranma, I will support you." She whispered.

"That is dumb!! You do not know her true strength yet! Her true color!" he was discouraging her. He did no want an innocent to be involved.

"Follow me back or else." Leela took her dagger out.

"What is I say no?" Ranma smirked.

"Then I will have to do it by force." She was gone.

_She disappeared?? No, her chi is still here. She's hiding._ Ranma thought and was trying sensing where her location is.

Under the shade from the sun at the pillar, something shining was thrown out to Ranma.

"Ranma danger!!!" Akane yelled out.

He successfully avoided the stack by jumping up high and while he was in mid air, he saw her in mid air too.

"It's useless." Leela said.

She somersaulted forward and slashed Ranma on the shoulder and with another somersault she knocked Ranma down with a hard kick to his still weak injury.

_A double dagger wielder!!_ Akane thought.

Ranma fell down onto the ground with a loud crash making a big hole. Akane ran towards him. Then, Leela was aiming a dagger at Ranma. She held her hand high raising the dagger along.

"RANMA!!!"

"This is the final blow."

Leela stabbed forward and connected with soft flesh.

There was so much pain all over his body. His eyes fluttered open. His vision was still blurring. He smelled blood and death. It must be the wound on his shoulder. His vision gotten clear and saw…Akane. AKANE??

She covered him and protected him from the stab. Instead, she was the one who was stabbed at the back. _So, that was the cause of the permeating bloody scent!_

"Akane, Akane hang on there!! Akane!"

_Where in the world is there such a foolish girl like her who would save someone she hardly knows?_

He shook her slightly but she would not answer. She has fallen into the sweet oblivion of unconsciousness.

"I'm taking her." Leela appealed again and snatched Akane from his arms.

"Akane!! Why you-" Leela sent another flying dagger and stabbed his right leg to stop his movement.

"If you want her back, come to the ancient ruined castle of the unknown forest nearby Jusenkyo, China."

Leela finished her speech and was gone. Ranma fell into depression, unable to save the girl who exchanged him from certain death with her own life. He would be in her debt.

_Jusenkyo? China?_

_Wait and see, Leela…_

* * *

So, so, so, so how was it? I have somehow made it longer than the other few chapters!! I hope you find it your liking!!

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**

**THANK YOU!!**


	6. The Depression of Ranma an Leela

**Hope you will like it!!!**

* * *

_Akane…_

_Akane…_

He saw Akane standing by the tree as the wind blew her short blue hair. The sky was clear clue and it felt nice with the wind. Then, she turned and smiled happily at him whispering his name.

_Ranma..._

She waved to him happily. Ranma smiled back and ran towards her.

_Akane……_

Suddenly, the background change from sky blue to crimson red and the wind began gushing very fast. Ranma tried to run to rescue Akane but his legs would not move. He looked down to his feet. A horrified look appealed from his face.

Hands, many hands were oming out from the ground, grabbing a hold of both Ranma's leg. Some were even crawling up higher, pasing over Ranmas's leg to grab hold of his hands and body. He screamed Akane's name but he could only watch as Akane fainted.

A shadow landed beside Akane and took her into its arms. The moonlight shone briefly across the shadows face and in that short moment. Ranma saw that it was none other than Leela.

_LEELA!!!_

Ranma snapped out of his nightmare, sweat covering his body. He was gasping for air as if he had not been able to breathe for quite some time.

_Why do I always have nightmare??_

"Ah, you have woken up!" Kasumi came in.

"Kasumi, why…why am I here? I remembered that I was at the streets and then…"

"We found you lying down on the streets in a large pool of blood, maybe yours, and Kuno with a dagger stabbed at his back. After that, we sent Kuno to the hospital and you remained here in our residence. Did you have a fight with him? Man, you're sure stupid to do that…" Nabiki elaborated, entering the room behind Kasumi.

"Akane…Akane…Akane!? Hey, did you see Akane anywhere?" Ranma asked nervously.

"That was supposed to be our question," said Naniki, her voice thick with sarcasm and worry.

"Akane…Akane…Jusenkyo!! China!! I have got to get there!" Ranma got out of the bed and reached the door but suddenly he felt a sharp pain burning from his wound. He fell down onto the ground.

"Oi,oi, you shouldn't be moving anywhere now, you know."

"Ranma-kun, can you stand up?" Kasumi helped him.

"Damn it! Damn…" Ranma banged the floor continuously.

Nabiki watch him and seem to saw a tear drop from his eye with his final word.

"Akane…"

* * *

In the sky, there was something flying high above the forest. Looking closely, it was a giant eagle, a huge one. On top of it were Leela and another person lying on the eagle. It was Akane.

Akane then woke up from her consciousness. She looked around and saw Leela standing in front of her. Akane dare not stand up fearing that she might fall down if she cannot balance herself.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To the ancient castle." Leela answered without looking back.

"Why are you after Ranma?"

"Because he ran away."

"For what?"

"He was our 'guinea pig' and he should have obeyed Master's command. Master's command is absolute."

"'Guinea pig'?? You mean he was an experiment?? How could you do that to a human??"

"We did." Leela answered dully, without a trace of emotion.

"How could you take someone's life and simply uses and control it whichever way you want?? Aren't you a human too?" Akane scolded Leela angrily.

Leela turned and looked at Akane. Akane watch Leela cautiously for any unnecessary movements or actions.

"I'm not human.

"What?" Akane wasn't sure she heard clearly.

"I'm not human. I was created by Master with his sorcery."

Had she misheard what Leela just said?? Or was it true? An artificial human? She couldn't believe it! Even with the recent advances in technology, no one could create an artificial human yet!! How did they do it? Magic is impossible!!?

"But I'm a failed one. I'm not truly 'perfect'".

"Eh?"

"I have an error within me. That moment…the magic ran out of spell…out of control…losing something. I have no feelings."

"Feelings??"

"Yes, I can not feel anything at all. Happiness, sadness, anger and fury, pain or anything else. Worst of all, I can't do what all humans can-the simplest of all-I can't smile…"

Akane covered her mouth with her hands to stop a gasp from escaping. She couldn't believe the horror what she's listening to. Instead of feeling anger towards her, she felt…

She felt sorry….

Sorry for Leela's fate….

"When I was first born, the first person I saw was my Master. The first voice I heard saying 'You were born with a heart and a soul but sadly without any feelings or emotions. But, I believe someday you'll be granted it by someone who truly understand you and could give you love. A person who could melt your frozen feelings…' Until today I still do not understand the true meaning of it"

Akane looked at Leela sympathetically.

She felt a sense of similarity between Ranma and Leela. Both were pursuing something.

One was pursuing after an escape for freedom…

One was pursuing to be a one true human….

They are both lock up in a cage and couldn't get what they pursue.

Like a bird with no freedom and just wait for the day it got released….

"Since then, I was taught and used to kill. To kill or to be killed that is the law I was taught to survive. I was just used either as a 'killing machine' or the 'Death God' of those to be killed."

"You're not a killing machine or a 'Death God'." Akane whispered softly in her words.

Leela looked towards Akane.

"Although you hands are stained with blood and you were used by others purposes but…I believe you're a human."

"I'm a human?"

"Yes, you're one. A human with a heart and a soul…standing right in front of me now…" Akane smiled.

Leela felt something move in her heart. It felt nice but she could not express or explain how it was. Could this be what they called it 'being happy'? A feeling?

Suddenly, the giant eagle they were riding on cried in pain. It started to fly in an unstable manner.

"What's wrong?" Akane asked.

"I think we are under attack!" Leela shouted and looked down.

Many arrows were shooting towards them. One had hit the eagle's chest. Many more were being shot from the jungle below. Then, right down at the every spot where the arrows coming from, a girl with violet long hair was aiming hardly and pull hard at the string of the bow and released it. It shot up high and scraped the eagle's wing. The eagle cried louder in pain.

The sudden shock from the shot made the eagle flying like mad. Meanwhile, Akane was trying to balance herself. Then, the eagle made a quick turn and Akane slip and fall.

"AKANE-DONO!!!" Leela crouched and tried to reach Akane.

"Yahhh!!!" Akane screamed.

"AKANE-DONO!!"

Then, she could not be seen anymore from the sky.

* * *

I hope this could get a little attraction from you guys!! Hope you will like it!!

**REVIEW PLEASE!!! TQ!**


End file.
